Post-War Stratos
by KodokSangar
Summary: Ten years after the end of World War 3, the world is once again at peace thanks to the Introduction of IS. Sean Mitchell, a student in Parris Island Highschool found out that he can operate it and was transferred into the IS Academy as the Representative of the U.S.A. A long series of misadventure is waiting for him and his cutting-edge warmachine, the Lightning Raptor.


Human will never learns...how they fucked up this world and made it hell on earth...

2016, the year when I was born, a devastating nuclear war happened between Iran and Saudi Arabia. 6 Million people died and caused the oil supply from the Middle-east to cripple, plunging the world into an unprecedented energy crisis.

With the price of crude oil at USD $800 per barrel, the European Union member states were forced to form a united European superstate, the European Federation or the EF, which has a greater population and GNP than the US. The US and the EF regard each other's power as a threat, and the fractured former allies embarked on a costly space arms race with each other.

The band of circus bear called Russia became the world's number one supplier of natural gas and crude oil and enjoyed a massive economic boom as a result of the worldwide energy crisis. Its newfound wealth was spent on modernizing its military, creating state-of-art weaponry, and utilizing its power to influence the world. All of that was just the beginning...

The militarization of space reached its peak in 2020, when the United States revealed their plan to launch the Freedom Star space station in an effort to regain its position as the premier superpower. The US Government said it was mainly for civilian research purposes, but the station would also house a battalion of marines who can deploy anywhere on Earth where Freedom & Democracy were needed within 90 minutes.

Of course, the international reaction was very hostile, particularly Russia and EF. The Euro withdrew from NATO in protest and the organization collapsed. The situation escalated quickly after a terrorist force known as 'the Forgotten Army' attacked the Europe's 'lawless zone' uplink site, America's JFK space center, and Russia's Minsk power plant.

The blame was placed on François Pulain, the EF Minister of Defense who was known to fund the terrorist force. The US Special Forces, Joint Strike Force or JSF was sent to abduct Pulain in Copenhagen, but the operation failed. During a peace talk on London, the EF's Tactical High Energy Laser shoot down the Freedom Star Lifter, killing the entire crew. That was the beginning of the Third World War, the Endwar...

The birth of 3 superpower...

With one world to share...

One world to conquer...

The war to end all wars, was over...by the will of a single woman and her machine of destruction...

2 years after the war started, after 80 million people died, a mysterious hacker hacked the military missile bases and ships all over the world launching 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan. Japan who didn't have any means to intercept them was hopeless to the situation. Fortunately, a single mech known as 'White Knight' shoot down and neutralized all of the missiles.

Shortly after that, the super powers attacked it, seeking to capture or destroy it. 207 fighter jets, 7 cruisers, 5 aircraft carriers and 8 satellites were bested by single unit. That also included the WMD's. Of course, the US, EF, and Russia were concerned because of the threat.

The next week, the same hacker disclosed the information and evidence that the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigade(SGB) commander, General Sergei Izotov was the one who fund the Forgotten Army and put all blame to Pulain. He also was the mastermind of the destruction of Freedom Star and the one who cause this meaningless bloodshed between us and the Euro. The US and EF finally declared ceasefire and united to beat the Russkie together. Tabane Shinonono, the creator of the machine of destruction known as Infinite Stratos or IS armed the JSF and Enforcer Corps with the said weapon. In just a few days, those IS brought the battle-hardened Spetsnaz and Russian Army to their knees, showing how such overpowering weapon capable of.

The war ended with the surrender of Russia and the signing of Alaska Treaty, which stated that the IS would never be used in conflicts.

The introduction of the IS did, however, had a major effect on society. As it can only be operated by women, the power balance between men and women was broken, with women came to dominate society over men.

Well, not that I give a fuck about that...but I feel uncomfortable with the feminazi faggotry and the butt-hurted sexist. At least, it is better than having human killing each other in world scale war.

Okay, that's end our history lesson. Actually, despite being a male I can operate that IS thing. The only thing I wanted was to become a marine -to piss off my pops whose is in the army- and later joining the JSF. But, I guess that will change against my will. Huh, just move the fuck on he said...

My name is Sean Mitchell, and this is my adventure...more like misadventure actually...


End file.
